Igranie z ogniem
$ajen$ ''' Sezon 1, odcinek 8 - '''Igranie z ogniem Nie wszystkim patriotom podoba się to, co miało miejsce 221 lat temu. Ba, właściwie to żadnemu się to nie podoba. Dlatego zapadła decyzja (odgórna!) żeby znaleźć na to usprawiedliwienie. No i znaleziono. Człowieka, który 252 lata temu "z Bożej łaski" objął pieczę nad naszym wspaniałym krajem. Żeby lepiej się do tego odnieść, trzeba będzie cofnąć się w czasie - i to nie tylko metaforycznie, ale też dosłownie. Do ostatniej lekcji historii, która poruszała jeszcze w miarę ciekawe tematy - wiek XVIII. Cygan przerywa głos lektora. Cygan: Ej, ale mnie tam nie było. To gdzie byłeś? Cygan: Na chorobowym, także nie masz co wysilać pędów. W takim razie cofniemy się nie tylko w czasie, ale i w przestrzeni. Cygan był chory tego dnia i został w domu. Cygan: Tak lepiej. To ja spadam, żeby pojawić się w następnej scenie. Następna scena. Cygan siedzi w łóżku, w piżamie w kaczki... Cygan: Że co? Jakie kaczki?! W piżamie w czachy... Cygan: A co ja, emo? -_- może jeszcze dorzuć że mam okno w kształcie gilotyny? -_- Pomińmy zatem jak wyglądał i przejdźmy do meritum... na owej lekcji ostatni król Polski został przedstawiony jako zdolny reformator, który dobrze się znał na rządzeniu krajem. (Słychać głos nauczycielki) Nauczycielka: Stanisław II August Poniatowski, Z Bożej łaski i woli narodu król polski, wielki książę litewski, ruski, pruski, mazowiecki, żmudzki, kijowski... Cygan: Taa, jak ten cały Mateusz Kijowski. Obydwaj siebie warci. Cyganowi nie spodobało się wychwalanie tego Ciołka o trafnej nazwie herbu, więc przy najbliższej sposobności postanowił wyłożyć gimbusom właściwe informacje do głów. Następna scena. Cygan wchodzi do klasy. Cygan: ♪ Dzień dobry dzieeeci! ♪ Klasa: ♪ Dzień dobry paaani! ♪ Cygan: Słyszałem że daliście sobie wyprać mózgi na historii. Zaraz się tym zajmiemy. Podszedł do biurka. Cygan: 'Mieliśmy w kraju wielu zasłużonych władców, jeden poćwiartował biskupa, drugi podzielił kraj między synów na około 200 lat, trzeci dał sobie łeb obciąć, a jeszcze inny wykitował z przeżarcia... ale to wszystko nic w porównaniu z bagnem które zafundował nam ostatni król Polski. ''Na biurku leży zwinięty rulon. Cygan bierze go do rąk, rozwija i pokazuje klasie. left Gimbusy w śmiech. '''Cygan: Stanisław August Poniaczowski. Zdrajca, nimfoman, pierdoła ale co najgorsze - kat I RP. Gimbusy patrzą na siebie. Cygan: '''Przypomnijmy ile złych rzeczy spotkało nasz kraj za jego czasów. Dwa rozbiory, no i trzeci który w końcu sprawił że Polska - sól w oku każdego mocarstwa, w końcu zniknęła. '''Maciek: Zdrajca! Łysy: Ku*as! Wiktor: Andrzej Duda! Cygan: Warto jeszcze wspomnieć, że zadłużał się kolosalnie u sąsiadów, a cały hajs wydawał na własne utrzymywanie. No i licznych kochanek które miał. A najważniejsza z tych kochanek - caryca Katarzyna obiecała że spłaci jego długi, jeśli on zgodzi się na rozbiory Polski. Paweł: Ku*wa no nie... no po prostu ku*wa no nie... Cygan: A tak! A właśnie że tak. A najgorsze jest to, że on się na to zgodził, więc de facto unicestwienie naszego kraju było legalne. Podręczniki kłamią, robiąc z tego zera kogoś wielkiego! Spieprzył naszą polską potegę i nie zasługuje na to by nazywać go inaczej niż go nazywał własny herb - Ciołek! Gruz(cicho): Ach ta propaganda. Cygan: Dlatego wasze dzisiejsze zadanie jest takie. Cygan powiesił rulon na tablicy. Poszedł na zaplecze i przyniósł kosz zgniłych pomidorów. Cygan: Łapta i rzucajta! Oparł się o drzwi. Gimbusy zaczęły wstawać i brać pomidory. Cygan: 'Cel! Pal! ''Wiktor zamachnął się ale w ostatniej chwili obrócił się w prawo i trafił w Hódego. '''Hódy: Eeej! Wiktor: Oo, sory. xD Hódy miał pomidora na twarzy, zaczął się oblizywać i go zjadł. Wiktor: Lol stary, ogarnij ten apetyt. Hódy: No co? Po parunastu sekundach cały rulon był już upaćkany i czerwony, nagle Gruby wziął jeszcze jednego pomidora ale zamachnął się za mocno i trafił w portret dyrektora szkoły wiszący obok tablicy. Kajtek: O oł... Maciek: Debilu jeden zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego co zrobiłeś?! Nagle podłoga i ściany zatrzęsły się, Cygan który opierał się o drzwi, przewrócił się bo ktoś je otworzył. Słychać zza drzwi głos dyrektora. Dyrektor: KTO ŚMIAŁ RZUCIĆ POMIDOREM W PORTRET WSPANIAŁEGO MNIE?! Cała klasa, łącznie z Cyganem: To Gruby! Gimbusy zaczęły w popłochu uciekać na zaplecze, Cygan też. Na zapleczu. Gruz: '''Co my zrobiliśmy, jesteśmy konfidentami. '''Cygan: Tak jak nasz "wyzwoliciel" Wałęsa. Cygan odwraca się do kamery. Cygan: Ale o nim cała prawda kiedy indziej. Na razie nie jest zbyt bezpiecznie by móc działać dalej. To tyle z dzisiejszego odcinka, cześć! KONIEC Kategoria:$ajen$ - odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Whipa125 Kategoria:Odcinki